Sword Art Online III Arc 7 : Vivez heureux
by starck29
Summary: Une nouvelle quête, liée à tout ce qu'ils ont traversés. Il est maintenant tant d'assembler le dernier puzzle, la dernière énigme, celle qui leur permettra d'être à nouveau ensemble. Mother's Rosario, Phantom Bullet, Fairy Dance, la clé est là.
1. La disparition de Yui

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Et voilà le début de l'arc 7, qui conclura cette fic en deux parties. Je sais, ce chapitre est très court mais c'est que le premier, les autres seront plus longs. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et bonne lecture._

 **Épisode 9 : La disparition de Yui**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Klein ?

-Kirito …, murmura Asuna

-Klein ! Ou est Yui ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vue de la soirée, Kirito.

-Tu m'avais assuré que ça ne se reproduirait pas KLEIN ! hurla Asuna

-Je vais la chercher Asuna, tu viens ?

-Tu sais ou elle est ?

-Non, mais je sais par ou commencer nos recherches.

-Je vous accompagne, dis-je

-Rain ?

-Si … Si ça avait été Seven, j'aurais aimé ne pas être seule.

-Sinon ? Silica ? demanda Kirito

-On viens, dirent-elles

-Parfait, murmura Kirito, je vais appeler Chrysheight pour qu'il voit ça en IRL. Liz, Leafa, Klein, vous restez ici au cas ou il y aurait du changement.

-Et nous Kirito ? demandai-je

-On va à l'arbre-monde Rain, si on arrive à trouver une console de GM, on pourra localiser Yui.

-Mais il nous faut pas l'ID du maître du jeu pour ça, non ? demandai-je

-Tu l'as toujours n'est-ce pas, lui dit Asuna

-Oui, je l'ai encore, l'ID d'Heathcliff. »

Maintenant les dés sont jetés, est-ce que nous parviendront à sauver Yui, ou bien … Est-ce que c'est toi qui va gagner, après avoir éliminé Kayaba et Sugo ?


	2. La quête des sept royaumes

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Deux mois, cela fait deux mois que je ne suis pas revenu sur cette fic, et je vous doit des excuses pour cela. Même si je savais que je publierais lentement à cause de ma fin d'année très sportive, mais je ne voulais pas laisser cette fic en plan pendant deux mois, vraiment. Je vais la reprendre à partir de maintenant, et la mener jusqu'à son terme. Concernant le rythme de publication, je vais essayer d'être régulier mais sur cette fic c'est franchement pas gagné. J'espère qu'il reste encore quelques personnes prêtent à continuer l'aventure, n'hesitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture._

 **Épisode 10 : La quête des sept royaumes**

Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, Silica et moi continuions d'avancer en direction d'Yggdrasil, Kirito était persuadé de pouvoir prendre le contrôle du système à partir d'une console de MJ.

Nous fûmes attaqués aux abords d'Yggdrasil City par un combattant portant un long manteau noir à capuche et maniant une rapière. Il était tellement rapide que même Asuna avait du mal à voir ses mouvements. Des nains armés de pioches apparurent sur le champs de bataille, je vis Kirito reculer légèrement avant de les charger. Je chargeai ces créatures avec lui. J'en transperçai un avec l'épée que je tenais dans ma main gauche tandis que je bloquais une pioche avec mon autre lame. Je vis un groupe de golems se matérialiser et un autre combattant attaquer Sinon. Il portait lui aussi un manteau noir à capuche, il avait des yeux rouges et portait un … un pistolet à la ceinture ! C'est impossible, on ne peut pas avoir de pistolets dans ALO ! J'esquivai un coup de pioche avant de me diriger vers lui. Sinon avait fais quelques pas en arrière et semblait paralysée. Elle se contentai d'esquiver les coups sans chercher à répliquer, elle avait même lâché son arc ! J'arrivais à son niveau, bloquant la rapière de son adversaire avec l'une de mes lames avant de l'attaquer avec l'autre. Je vis Kirito venir vers nous et deux autres personnes arriver sur le champs de bataille : Chrysheight et une spprigan maniant maniant une masse. La spprigan alla aider Asuna, en difficulté face à son adversaire tandis que Chrysheight se chargeai des nains et des golems. Silica et son dragon, Pina, se battaient contre des gorilles armés de masses.

Nous finîmes par venir à bout de ce combat. Mais les adversaires de Sinon et d'Asuna s'était téléportés avant que nous n'ayons put les éliminer. Nous reçûmes tous un message : « La quête des sept royaumes va commencer, vainquez et vous obtiendrez la vérité. »

Je fut téléportée.


	3. Nifelheim et le lion

**Épisode 11 : Nifelheim et le lion**

Nous avons tous été téléportés dans des lieux différents. Je suis seule, dans un monde de glace, un monde brumeux. Ce n'est pas Jotünheim, c'est encore plus glaciale. Je le vis, le combattant à la cape, il était sur une montagne, seul à l'horizon. Avant que je n'ai put le suivre, quelque chose m'attaqua par derrière. Une créature incapable à tuer ! Mes coups d'épée ne servait à rien, même Mother's Rosario était sans effet. Alors ce ces coups, ils me mettent de plus en plus en bas en terme de PV. Ce lion était impossible à blesser ! Un lion ? J'esquivai un autre coup puis je partis vers une crevasse hors d'atteinte pour lui … pour le moment. Comment je pouvais faire ? Sa peau était tellement dure que ma rapière ne pouvait passer au travers. J'espérai que les autres s'en sortaient mieux que moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par casser la glace qui nous séparait. Je lui lançai un sort de glace en désespoir de cause, il le toucha à la gorge. Je le vis vaciller, je connaissais maintenant son point faible. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le tuer. Je lui envoyai un sort de feu, ce qui le fit légèrement reculer, me permettant de sortir de ma cachette. Je réussi à passer derrière-lui et j'envoyai un sort de glace qui le projeta contre la paroi de la crevasse. J'enchaînais les sorts de glace sur son coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, mort.

En mourant, il laissa derrière-lui une armure spéciale : la fourrure du lion de Némée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à retrouver les autres et sauver Yui.


	4. Le royaume des ténèbres

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Et voilà un chapitre de plus, je suis d'ailleurs toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta pour cette fanfiction. Concernant cet épisode, le dernier et les suivants, le point de vue ne sera quasiment jamais le même. Il passe entre chacun des sept personnages qui compose l'équipe avec laquelle Kirito se dirigeait vers l'Arbre-monde à l'épisode 10. La dernière fois c'étais le point de vue d'Asuna, et celui de ce chapitre doit-être très facile à trouver je pense. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Épisode 12 : Le royaume des ténèbres**

La téléportation forcée … Ça devait-être ce que je détestais le plus dans ce jeu. Pourquoi est-ce que je je suis toujours en jupe dans ce genre de cas ? Je vis Pina combattre un peu plus lion des monstres, je dégainai ma dague et je la rejoignis.

Je venais de terrasser mon dernier adversaire lorsque je vis une fée m'attaquer, c'était une Cait sith. Mais elle était totalement noire, exactement comme une ombre. Elle maniait de longues griffes en acier et un dard au sommet de sa queue. Je vis un immense serpent noir arriver derrière elle. Un duo, il ne manquait plus que ça, affronter un seul adversaire n'était déjà pas assez compliqué je suppose. De tout les mondes existant je me retrouvai forcément dans un monde de ténèbres face à deux adversaires différents. J'attaquai l'ombre avec ma dague, tandis que Pina se chargeait de distraire le serpent. Cette fée se battait bien mieux que la plupart des adversaires que j'avais put affronter, aussi bien que lui. Je cassais les griffes de sa main gauche avant de l'envoyer au loin. Je me retournerai vers le serpent, mais il m'envoya un coup de queue qui me fit perdre presque la moitié de mes points de vie L'ombre en profita pour me griffer le dos avec son autre griffe Je ramassai le gantelet-griffe que je lui avait fait perdre au début du combat, je la mis et j'attaquais le serpent. L'ombre se mit entre nous et je bloquai ses griffes avec les miennes puis j'enfoncai ma dague dans son corps.J'esquiai juste à temps la morsure du serpent et Pina envoya son jet de bulles sur l'ombre morte. Il ne me reste plus que le serpent.


	5. L'hydre et le serpent

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est très court je sais mais je n'ai pas trouver comment le rallonger tout en le gardant cohérent. Concernant le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine ou bien un toute les deux semaines si jamais je peux pas aller plus vite. Je ne compte plus lâcher cette fanfics maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Épisode 13 : L'hydre et le serpent**

Où suis-je encore tombé ? Ça m'apprendras à jouer aux VRMMORPG, pourquoi je ne suis pas resté tranquillement au bureau ? Au moins le climat est agréable, on dirait presque Alfheim, en bien plus beau, évidemment. Je fus attaqué par une immense hydre, 9 têtes … Je les fis brûler une par une jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une. Je la coupai d'un sort de découpe et je brûlai son coup avant qu'elle ne repousse. Je me fit téléporter de ce monde, Vanaheim, vers un monde de ténèbres. Je vis un immense serpent attaqué Silica. Je lui lancé un sort de feu que la bête esquiva presque aussitôt. Néanmoins, Silica put lui planter sa dague dans le corps. Nous vîmes le serpent s'effondrer. Silica me rejoignis et me demanda : « Vous aussi on vous a téléporté ici Chrysheight ?

-Eh bien oui, Silica, il faut que l'on se dépêche de trouver le téléporteur pour rejoindre les autres.

-Un téléporteur ?

-Tout ces mondes sont reliés entre-eux.

-Attendez ! hurla une troisième voix »


	6. Le traître

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Mieux vaut tard que jamais on va dire, je sais ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois. Mais je n'ai pas put m'y tenir. Je vais essayer de finir cette fic mais je ne vous donnerais plus de date de publication. J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture.  
_

 **Épisode 14 : Le traître**

J'esquivai un nouveau jet de flammes venant de mon adversaire puis je le chargeai. Mes deux katanas furent bloqués par ces deux dagues. Je fis passer l'une de ses dagues derrière l'un de mes katanas avant de faire un bond sur le côté, le déséquilibrant. Il portait une armure couleur or et une cape verte. Son casque avait deux longues cornes allant vers l'arrière, il avait les yeux d'un dément. Il chargea dans ma direction, réussissant à me faire lâcher le katana que je tenais dans la main gauche. J'esquivais tout ces coups un par un, cherchant une ouverture pour attaquer. Si je voulais le battre je n'avais qu'une seule solution, mon OSS. Je m'éloignais de lui le plus possible avant de faire apparaître un millier de couteaux et de les lancer dans sa direction. Il para les premiers mais fut incapable d'arrêter tout les autres. Il réussi néanmoins à survivre à mon attaque, mais un dernier coup dans le cœur eu raison de lui. Je vis ma barre de vie remonter après sa désintégration. Je me méfiais de cet adversaire, même mort il pouvait me nuire. Un cadeau ne se refusait pas, mais ceux venant du dieu de la ruse pouvaient-être de vrais pièges. Est-ce que c'est ça ton plan Kôjirô ? Nous séparer pour pouvoir nous abattre un par un ? Ou bien … Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de Yui ?


	7. La danse de la rapière

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Voilà le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture._

 **Épisode 15 : La danse de la rapière**

J'esquivai un autre coup de marteau avant de contre-attaquer avec ma masse. Des nains … J'esquivai l'épée de plusieurs combattants et les flèches d'elfes. Nains, hommes, elfes … dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée ? Je ne sais même pas où sont les autres.

Je vis apparaître un serpent … à plumes. Le serpent à plumes, Quetzalcóatl, l'ordinateur s'inspire donc aussi des légendes mésoaméricaines. Je le vis lancer lever sa queue puis tenter de me donner un coup avec. J'esquivai d'un saut vers l'arrière avant de contre-attaquer. Son armée s'était retirée, ne laissant plus que lui pour m'affronter. Je sautais et je lui assénais un violent coup sur la tête avec ma masse, lui faisant perdre la moitié de l'une de des six barres de HP. Où est-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi Jun ?

Dix petites minutes plus tard, je le vis se désintégrer alors que j'étais à bout de souffle et presque à court de MP. Je continuais d'avancer jusqu'à un téléporteur, il me conduisit dans un endroit brumeux et glacial. Je fut attaqué par un combattant maniant une épée violette, fine comme une rapière, il portait un long manteau avec une capuche. J'esquivai son coup d'estoc avant de contre-attaquer, mais il évita ma masse. Je vis soudain un sort de glace le toucher dans le dos, c'était Asuna. Elle lui envoya un rapide coup d'estoc qui lui fit perdre sa capuche, c'était … Yuuki … Elle m'attaqua de plus belle, mais c'était bizarre, on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce battre. J'esquivai tout ces coups et je lui envoyai un coup de masse dans le bassin. Elle se releva et je vis une déferlante de coups me toucher, il y en avait 11 … Mother's Rosario ! Ce n'était pas elle … Elle ne pouvait plus l'avoir. Quelqu'un s'amuse avec nos nerfs, c'est évident. Je vis Asuna multiplier les coups contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se désintègre.

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans la neige et le froid jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions Silica, Rain et Chrysheight.


	8. Le chat et le loup

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Reki Kawahara et Aniplex.__

 _Voilà le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aujourd'hui ce sont mes deux ans sur le site, je pensais pas aller aussi long quand j'ai commencé, en fait je savais pas du tout où j'allais. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture._

 **Épisode 16 : Le chat et le loup**

Je fut téléportée vers une immense ville, un monde à la dimension des dieux : Asgard. Je vis un immense loup blanc fondre sur moi, toutes dents dehors. Instinctivement, je tirai une flèche qui le toucha à la patte. Il s'écroula au sol, mais c'est à ce moment-là que toute une meute de loups arriva. Ils étaient d'un bleu presque noir. Leur pelage ressemblait aux étoiles lors des nuits sans lune. Le loup blanc se releva et ils chargèrent tous sur moi. Je décochai mes flèches tout en les esquivant, arrivant à les toucher la plupart du temps. Je me réfugiai derrière un bâtiment, le temps de trouver une solution. Ils finiraient par m'avoir à l'usure, peut importe comment je tournai les choses. Il fallait que je les termine en seul coup. J'avais prévu de le garder secret quelques temps, mais tant pis. C'était maintenant où jamais.

Je tirais plusieurs flèches d'affilées, l'une se ficha dans la patte du loup, et les deux autres dans le sol. Je tirais une dernière flèche, de foudre cette fois-ci, qui se planta dans un des loups bleus. Les trois autres flèches s'électrifièrent et je tous les autres loups subirent le même sort. Si nous devions avoir ce genre de combats jusqu'à la fin … est-ce qu'un seul d'entre nous pourrait y survivre ?

Je fut téléportée dans un monde de feu.


End file.
